Ketonization of carboxylic acids into ketones has been known for almost a century. Many metal oxides have been proposed as catalysts for the vapor-phase conversion of carboxylic acids into ketones.
Recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,763 suggested using a titania catalyst for this process. According to the patent, titanium dioxide has to be used in greater than 50% by weight of the catalyst composition, apparently because of low yield.
This catalyst, however, has some disadvantages. The cost of titania is high. The titania catalyst also needs to be replaced frequently due to a short lifetime, caused by coking. Normally, the catalyst lifetime is less than 7 weeks.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a cheaper and longer lasting catalyst for the preparation of ketones from carboxylic acids.